Terran supremacy (Open for adoption)
by Coment9
Summary: We fled our home to grow and thrive, now it's time take back our legacy. (Cancelled: up for adoption PM if interested)
1. Chapter 1

"_The wormhole was the center of many scientific minds for years alongside the mass effect, not only was it believed to lead to the Andromeda galaxy but it was also believed that whoever made it also might have seeded humankind which combined with the protheans lead to many religions to revaluate their beliefs. When the systems alliance was formed in 2149 a special sciance committee was formed from many of the nations own sciance councils to study the wormhole to unlock its potential, unfortunately results wont come until 2156."_

-Historical note about the Isan wormhole-

"_We fled thats what we did, whilst the bird brains believe we were dead after what they done to earth in 61 we are actually in the Andromeda galaxy trying to start a new live. It wasn't easy at all between the rapid advance of the turians and the politics who were trying to get the wider galaxy to stop them, im surprised we got here at all let alone with a million people. Still even with a whole new galaxy to call home we can't make the same mistakes they did and just grab whatever we can, no we must grow and adapt if we are to survive and maybe one day we might return h-no the milky way not home, because even if the children after us remember earth they'll only know live here and so we must make this a place they can thank us for. And if our children decide to reclaim our blue world then thats their choice." _

-Alec Ryder's Journal:page six about arriving in Andromeda after traversing the Isan wormhole in 2165:AD-

**2997:AD**

**November 21st**

**Andromeda Galaxy:Heleus Arm:Nova Prime system **

**Terra Prime: New london DC**

**1230: earth time**

Terra Prime was the beating heart of humanity in their new home, founded during humanity's first exploration out of the Heleus cluster in 2205:AD it soon was chosen to become the capital of new humanity thanks in part to its strategic position in the Arm of Heleus and its beauty as well as resources.

If Terra Prime is the heart then New london DC is the pride of humanity, positioned on the west coast of the planet's largest landmass NLDC as it was called was home to the government and military leaders of humanity in the Andromeda galaxy as well as the main spaceport for traffic to and from Terra Prime.

The city itself as its name implies was made in the style of the old london from earth but with hints of non-british culture as well including the neon lights of japanece fashion,the fast food restaurants of old US and many others. NLDC's most notable landmark however was the governmental palace housed in the center of the city, the palace was designed based on the Volkshalle in terms of scale but had a more angled shape and no curved edges to speak of. The building was built in a way to be both an assembly hall and a source of governance for both the planetary and the rest of the human civilization in Andromeda.

With the higher levels of the palace sits the office of the man leading humanity who was currently siting at his desk reading and looking over reports ranging from military to civilian though only the major reports that would require at least one look from him.

The man in question was david Ryder a descendent of Alec Ryder who like his ancestor wanted to make humanity stand tall and proud unlike in the milky way.

David was 30ish and had a modest physic with white skin, black hair, a straight and shaved face, short black hair and navy blue eyes. His attire fitted his status as the leader of human kind with a black business suit and red tie, fashioned shoes with red linings and finally a pair of glasses with red outlines for his own taste.

As David was finishing the latest military report the door pinged signaling that someone was outside and wanting entrer.

Looking up from his work Ryder said "Enter"

The door hissed open to reveal three men entering his office, two of which were wearing military uniforms whilst the third visiter was in a sciance attire with some glasses and a datapad.

Getting up and moving around his desk David said "lord Admiral Cole, lord Marshal Kagori and professor Alexander i take it this is something important?" He asked politely knowing that if the two heads of the military and the head of research are here in person it must mean something big has happen and that can be good or bad depending on what happens next.

Stepping forward to take a seat in front of Ryder's desk Professor Alex took a moment to find right words whilst Kagori and Cole followed his lead and sat down.

"We did it sir" was the only response David got from the scientist after a few slow moments.

David could almost FEEL the temperature in the room drop as soon as those words left Alex's mouth, they's only one thing he could be meaning…..

Turning to him David ask with his voice all seriousness "Are you sure Alex?.."

Standing up to give him the datapad Alex replied "We were able to send a probe through without problems and the time dilation matches as well as the positioning so yes im very sure, we have are now able to make the same wormhole our ancestors used and use it in reverse."

Taking the data pad and walking back behind his desk David thought about their next course of action.

On the one hand they have no idea how different their technology is to the council or even if said council still exist and how they would react to humanity being alive

Would they see them as the devils?

Would they see them as a threat long thought gone?

Or would they not remember them at all?

There was just too many unknowns to consider and not enough information to answer these unknowns.

But on the other hand many people have still remember the earth they once called home either by heritage or looking at the architecture outside, many people including David owed their ancestors and what better way to remember their struggles for survival then to reclaim their birthright.

Reclaim it from THE enemy.

Reclaim it from the past and bring it into the future.

Reclaim it from their shame.

There were and still are many opinions, reasons and prides that want to reclaim the blue world that IS their homeworld and on the eve of the thirty-first century it would be a nice sign to say how far they have come.

Still…..

Before David could continue his thoughts Lord Admiral Cole spoke his mind "I've already took the liberty of asking Hacket to start fine-tuning the new stealth ship his people have designed and assemble a crew for a recon mission beyond the wormhole"

Alex then took point from there "The ship itself has passed all the tests with flying colors and is the most advanced ship in the navy weaponry wise as well as electronics, plus whilst we can open the wormhole my people tell me they cant grantee that it will be open for more then two months so if we want more info it will have to quick."

Turning his gaze to Alex David asked "And who do you propose would lead such a mission?" they can't risk sending more then one ship thats for sure.

This time Kagori took the lead by walking over to David's desk and placing a personal folder on it then said "A new member of the spec-op's Nova crops he has an outstanding talent for leadership in small team engagements and was handpick by Anderson himself."

That got David Ryder's attention "Anderson's prodaje huh?" taking the folder and giving it a look David had to admit that this person seemed more then capable of performing this mission, high marks in combat, high marks in quick-thinking and tactical awareness, low marks in driving and a biotic of all things those are rare in this galaxy.

Looking at his name David commented "Shepherd huh" handing the folder back to the Lord Marshal he asked "So do you three ready think this is the kind of person we want on this mission?"

Siting up and straightening his posture Lord Admiral Cole answered "Well sir he's the best kind of man we CAN send on this mission."

Needing no further convincing David said "very well make the call and prep the wormhole i want detailed reports before the years over, you're all dismissed."

Standing up and saluting they all replied "Yes emperor" before departing.

Once they were all gone David took one last look at the datapad before storing it in his desk for safe keeping, when that was done he walked to the window of his office taking in the view of the capital below knowing in the near future it will never be the same.

**Codex**

**The Terran imperium: **Founded in the year 2186AD the Terran imperium was formed from the survivors of the exodus war and is the main governing body of humanity in the Andromeda galaxy. The imperium has an emperor as it head of state but he/she only has the authority to make the most important decisions (Declaring war, authorising new laws etc.) and is not above the law nor can he or she abuse that kind of power for personal gain.

The main governing body of the imperium is a council of ministers that oversee the various matters of state (minister of economics, minister of defence etc.) alongside a representative body called the senate who represents the various worlds and sign of democracy in the imperium.

**The Nova Crops: **The Nova crops are a branch of the imperium's special forces who specialised in small team operations, direct fire support and missions that are considered too dangerous for the average spec-force team.

Their recruits are trained at a young age at the approval of their parents and are given the toughest and meanest training that they can endure divided in to seven levels.

The final level dubbed N7 is the main augmentations that the recruits undergo before going through a final trial to test them to their limits.

Those who fail the N7 course are still given the designation N6 and are given the chance to join the other Spec-force branches.

**AN: hope you guys enjoy this first chapter!**

**This will be slow updating as im still working on how to write stories so please be nice in that comments section and let me know what you think!**

**Chow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2997:AD**

**Andromeda galaxy:Classified location**

**November 25th:0940:hours**

The sounds of the forest was soothing like a bedtime lullaby suong from a mother to her child, that combined with the night sky made it the most peaceful place on the planet for all to hear and listen.

BANG!

Until that single shot fired that is, as a thundurus roar of gunfire awoke to battle each other the forest was erupted in a show of quick blinking lights each signifying a roar of death has been unleashed on an offending adversary. If one looked hard enough though they could tell that a majority of the flashes are directed at the minority of flashes facing toward them, one would also notice that many flashes of the majority are going out at a fast pace whilst the minority haven't even lost one of their own yet. The Majority are in a circle-like formation to try and utilize their superior numbers to outlast their opponents whilst the minority seem to use the perfect counter-strategy against them, hit them when an opening presents itself then deal as much damage as possible before moving to a different location on the battlefield to repeat the process. The deadly dance of flashlight continued for a few more seconds before a loud but silent pulse swept across the battlezone, for a few more seconds only five flashes still continue until the rest of the flashes returned but this time with clam but chaotic chatter.

"Dammit! EMP!"

"Shit! Where are they!?"

"How the fuck shou-!"

"Goddammit! They got Chris-!"

"Toss some nades NO-!"

"Fucking Nova-!"

As the last of the voices fell silent so too did the sound of gunfire and flash of lights, before long the entire scene change in a wave of blue lines from the tranquil forest to a large box like room revealing 120 soldiers laying on the floor with their weapons spread about the place and five other soldiers standing triumphantly above them.

The five victors wore advanced body suits that have little armour on them and four out of the five had the same weapons as the defeated around them only more customised to suit their roles. The soldiers meanwhile wore standard bodysuits under armour that protected much of their bodies without limiting mobility, their weapons were more basic than the five victors but had access to a larger variety of arms like DMRs, assault rifles, LMGs, HMGs and even rocket launchers .

The only similarity that can be found in the two groups is that they both wear a T-shaped helmet with a small fin on the back which acts as a com-link.

As the participants pull themselves together after the training exercise (or slaughter-house depending on who you ask) the door to the room opened revealing two officers of notable rank, the first officer held the rank of staff commander and wore the standard BDUs of the human race since its milky way days, whilst the second wore the title of specialist captain or spec-captain for short these are Nova officers who have exceeded their field work and now maintain the Nova corps as points of contact for their teams.

Both officers walked into the room as the gathering of soldiers organised into their respective groups, the company to one side and the five man fireteam on the other.

Taking a quick moment the Staff commander said to his company "Now that was some fine work indeed gentlemen."

For a moment the men of the defeated company seemed hopeful that they did well above average as was usually the cause with these kinds of match ups.

"I have never seen such a cluster-fuck in my entire carear!"

Instead they got the opposite.

Wasted.

"I will have a word with whoever thought taking on Nova was good idea later but right now these fine men and women are needed else were...SO MOVE IT YOU STUPID PIECS OF SHIT!"

With that the (frankly scared) company of marines filled out in an orderly joge out of the training room leaving the spec-captain with his people.

After the last of the marines left the captain turned to the finest team-leader he'd trained and whilst smiling he said "Kicking ass and taking names Shepherd?". Ignoring the slight laughter of his squad Specialist commander Hadir Shepherd took off his helmet, revealing a twenty year old man with hints of indian descent, red hair and red eyes along with his skin colour fitting his heritage.

"With respect Anderson, Corporal Chris made a bet that his company can win in a fair fight." Shepherd said whilst running a hand through his hair.

"And we all know how Nova fights" said Hadir's oldest friend Ashely Williams who also took her helmet off.

"To win em! Bin em! And Date em!" Shouted James Vega the squad's heavy gunner and loudest joker in the crops.

"Pretty sure that's YOUR motto Vaga" Kaidan Alenko muttered as he checked his weapon whilst everybody (exsept Vega) laughed at the jabe at the heavy gunner's lame joke streak.

"So you have our assignment captain?" The last member of Shepherd's team Miranda Lawson asked as if she read Anderson's mind which wasn't necessarily false. Miranda is a Pcionic a being capable of using their minds as a weapon they can connect to and bend it to their will, Pcionics can do all the things you expect from a telepath, mind reading, telekinesis and other stuff.

Looking to the mind-wielder like nothing special happen Anderson simply said "Yup team report to docking bay E-09 for transport to your new ship, Shepherd the fleet Admiral is going to debrief you himself."

That got everybody's attention, Fleet Admiral Hacket is the commanding officer of the Special naval warfare division or SPECNAV for short. Usually Hacket would send someone a message via Hyper-com, however if Hacket wants to see Shepherd in person it means that whatever is going on the higher ups want it kept under the radar as much as possible.

Wondering the Obvious Shepherd asked "Is it the Kett sir?"

Surprisingly the spec-cap shook his head "No all's quiet on the western front as they would say."

'_Then what?' _Shepherd thought.

Putting that question aside Shepherd and team followed Anderson out of the training room and into a gray-metallic like hallway built with function and reliability in mind. On both sides of the hall were doors leading to other training areas with people from both army, navy and Nova looking at screens either watching what was going on inside or just checking systems for errors.

As the group came upon the exit to the training area, Anderson turned back to Shepherd's team before saying "Oh before I forget you boys and girls better get packed because your assignment is going to be a long one." The team minus Shepherd gave Anderson a look before Vega said "Uh with respect sir we've been packed ever since we got out of basic, we are primed and ready to rock!"

To that Anderson just smiled "heh you might want to check again Vega only this time we made sure it's not just YOUR stuff that needs attention."

That made everybody in Shepherd's team (minus Hadir himself) go wide-eyed in shock before having thoughts like 'Oh no' or 'He didn't!?' going in their heads whichever one fits the member's mindset.

For a moment they looked to their leader for salvation but found none on his face. _'Sorry guys, you should have known that our instructors wouldn't let us leave their care without some parting memory. Plus I can't carry you guys forever like a certain Vega said.' _Shepherd thought and by the look Miranda gave James he is confident that they'll learn the lesson they should have learned in training which boils down to the 'Teamwork makes the dreamwork' motto.

Leaving his stunned team behind Shepherd rushed to his mentor who was already walking out of the training area with a smile on his face whilst Shepherd's own team would head the opposite way towards the docks.

**Tannis station:Polars system:Titan cluster:Heleus arm:Andromeda galaxy**

**November 25th:2997**

The Titan cluster is located in the imperium's core region and is home to key military infrastructure like Tannis and is home to the imperium's largest supplier of rare ores and materials, thus the name of the cluster.

Tannis itself meanwhile is a station built into an Asteroid within the field in the outer Polars system, the purpose of Tannis is to act as a naval resupply and construction yard for the imperial's elite fifth fleet and to also act as a testing ground for SPECNAV's new toys. The station's builtin structure means that most of the station is inside the rock itself, as such the outer shell is relatively unchanged save for a few docking doors to allow ships in and out of the station but other then that the turrets defending the station that are dotted around the surface of the rock are the only things not within the protective barrier of rock.

Within that same rock lies the command center of the entire station, it was a circle shaped room with a holomap of the surrounding area in the middle. Five groups of terminals, computers and the like make up the majority of the room with paths going between them and meeting at the center with the map. The map also displayes the location of the defending fleet in relation to the station to better coordinate a defence, the map can also be used to coordinate fleet movements outside of the local cluster for offence as well as defence. Just a level above it all on one side of the command center stands the fleet admiral's office where he oversees the entire operation.

The man himself is in said office looking over the final details before he hands the imperium's most advanced warship to a quit capable officer on his desk. The office was a half octagon shaped with the flat side housing the door and the three shorter sides being made of windows to give the Fleet Admiral a nice view of the nerve center in Tannis, aside from the desk the office also has two sofas one on either side of the room and both facing each other. Another decoration includes a flag of the imperium on one of the far walls of the room, as well as some plant pots whose contents are supposedly from earth making them near a thousand years old.

The admiral himself was (by 21st century standards) showing age with signs of combat on the right side of his face and a scar under his left eye, his uniform although coloured in the traditional white colouring of the navy was the same design used by the old systems alliance four gold bars on the shoulders and everything. The reason for this was because in the early days of the imperium the navy at the time had to rely on ships from the alliance fleet that fled with the exodus fleet to Andromeda, thus the imperial navy adopted the traditions of the SA from the fleet structure, ranks, order of battle, training and even the ground forces so in a sense the imperial navy is the descendent of the alliance navy.

After filing the last of the paper work on his computer (Dam you bureaucracy!) Hacket leaned back into his chair to enjoy the soothing sounds of muffed beeps and pings coming from the command center blow. Working as the head of the navy's special research division wasn't what Hacket thought his career would end up at but it wasn't an unwelcomed course as Hacket learned early in his career that the navy is the first line of defence before any imperial world and thus it has to have the best weapons, ships and men that the imperium could provide. However trying to create an invincible navy is impossible due to the resources required thus SPECNAV must make trade offs on what the navy needs and that requires a leader with good judgment and understands the bigger picture as it were, and Hacket's superiors certainly believed that he was what SPECNAV needed and so here he is.

After a while of relaxation Hacket notices a button flashing on his desk indicating that he has a call from somebody, getting into a formal position on his chair Hacket presses the button and a holoprojection of his aid is displayed before him.

"Sir specialist captain Anderson and specialist commander Shepherd are here as ordered sir" the aid said.

Nodding Hacket replied "Send them in."

Soon enough the door to his office opened revealing the two SPEC-OPs entering and upon arriving at his desk they saluted.

"Sir reporting as ordered" Anderson said as he and Hadir dropped their salutes and relaxed their stances somewhat.

Nodding Hacket motioned for the captain to leave and so he did, with a final look to his protege Anderson left the office to file more reports on Nova operations.

After watching his mentor leave Shepherd turned to the Fleet Admiral and asked the obvious "What's our assignment Admiral if not in Kett space? Sir"

Straightening his stance Hacket looked Hadir in the eye and said " This is a reconnaissance mission back to the milky way son."

"S-sir?" stuterd Hadir who could only look at his superior with wide eyes waiting for him to continue.

"You know Terra ferma?" Hacket asks to which Hadir nodded.

Terra Ferma was once a political party in the old systems alliance parliament however during the years following the exodus war it became a cultural doctrine of sorts, made to keep the cultures of earth alive whilst also allowing new cultures to flourish on new worlds. However, because of the rather zeloures nature in some of the groups who follow this doctrine the idea of retaking earth has never really left and has even threatened to over through the Ryder dynasty more than once with many almost ending in blood. 

Nodding Shepherd asks "Are they becoming a threat again sir?"

Shaking his head Hacket says "It would be more accurate to say that this mission may put that issue to rest"

Waiting patiently Shepherd said nothing as the Admiral explained "Around the time we encountered the Kett, the Emperor of that time funded a project to try and recreate the wormhole that brought our Ancestors here. The reason being that if earth was retaken then Terra Ferma wouldn't have any reason to try and oust the Ryders because by this point they are a people who want nothing more then to get our blue world back so if someone else can achieve that, then it's a win win through as you might have guessed there are two problems with that. One is information, we don't know what the political landscape is like nor what kind of enemies we'll face if it came to war and that's assuming the same race that nearly destroyed us was still around, plus we had very little intel about the turians themselves before they reached earth with the only knowledgeable person being General Williams who at the time was having his career taken away from him for surrendering to the enemy. Now the second problem has been more or less resolved, I won't bore you with the scientific what-not but basically you'd need a lot of energy and the exact location of an existing wormhole to even begin the process so you can imagine it took us quite a while before we got where we are today."

Seeing a chance Shepherd asked "So my mission is to gather intel on the would be enemy and prepare for an invasion is that right?"

To his slight surprise Hacket shook his head again "Your mission is intel gathering but that will depend on the condition of Earth, for example if earth is unoccupied then it's safe to say war can be avoided through nobody's riding on that train. But if earth is occupied then it's safe to say that war is inevitable."

"You sound as if earth WILL be occupied sir" Shepherd said.

Sighing Hacket relaxed his posture and said " Wouldn't make sense if they didn't and whilst im no warmonger we have thousands of army groups just sitting at rally points waiting for an attack that will probably never come given how many choke points the Kett have to go through. If it were up to me id organise a offencive into their space and start hitting them where it hurts but command would rather stand still then play to win if catch my meaning Shepherd."

Seeing that he has his answers Shepherd decided to ask the big one "So what about my ship Admiral?"

At that Hacket smiled and pulled out a folder from under his desk which he then gives to Hadir.

"It's called the Normandy Major" Hacket said still smiling.

**Codex: Imperial navy ranks**

The ranking structure of the imperium's navy has its roots dating back to the day of the system's alliance and thus has adopted the unity of command style developed by the alliance. The ground forces (Marines) are a special branch of the navy with the same ranks as naval personnel with a few exceptions (like privates and corporals). The reasoning for this type of chain of command was that without a navy any army is pointless, whilst that reasoning is true unlike the imperial military the SA according to surviving records has never fought an interstellar war before first contact and thus while the alliance was able to coordinate their troops they did not have enough of them. As such the ranking system of the alliance only applies to the navy whilst the army has its own separate command.

**ENLISTED**

Esign 3rd class / Private 2nd class

Esign 2nd class / Private 1st class

Esign 1st class / corporal

**Non-Commissioned officers**

Service Chief

Gunnery Chief / Staff Sergeant

Operations Chief / Master Sergeant

**Commissioned Officers**

2nd Lieutenant

1st Lieutenant

Staff Lieutenant

Lieutenant commander

Staff commander / Captain

Captain / Major

Vice Admiral / Major General

Rear Admiral / General

Admiral / Mashal of the Marines

Fleet Admiral

Lord Admiral

**Reviews**

**AN: so here's the second Chapter of Terran supremacy and the reviews of the first chapter I actually wanted to get this Chapter out by Christmas but my brain simply doesn't have any more energy to add more to this one. With that said i might not have every chapter with reviews from the previous one because i may not have enough motivation but only time will tell.**

**And now to the reviews!**

**WeLonelyOldSouls: Shepherd and company will encounter the Reapers but not in the way you're expecting.**

**MythianTechCorp****: Nah that was just my profile photo that I decided to change, but if anybody is willing to do art for a mech then i might consider canonising it IF it fits the state of the imperial military. Other then that no mechs.**

**Cullen Walsh: Don't worry humanity will be beating the turians but they won't be commiting genocide.**

**Guest: Oh well SORRY PAL I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU!**

**Vampirelord101: FOR THE EMPEROR!**

**AN: That's all for now!**


	3. Update

Hey guys sorry to say it but as the title would say im cancelling this story.

Now the reason why is simple but lame.

I just don't feel like continuing it as I overestimated how much i would put into this story. I was hoping id get a few more chapters in but..(huh) it's not i don't WANT to continue it even as I write this I'm feeling more and more bad about it, especially many of you had high hopes for this story.

Hopes that I destroyed with great efficiency.

The story will be kept up through and maybe in the future I'll come back and redo this story but for now don't expect new chapters any time soon.

Now with that said I'm not done writing as a whole as i got another story in the works plus a couple of others who I haven't even started to write yet.

So yeah sorry that i can't finish this story and hope you guys can forgive me and I'll see you in my next story.


	4. Update V2

Hey guys so after reading a update about Alternative humanity- The lost sun redux by The-Glorious-Reader I'd decided to also open my story for adoption if any of you are interested and if any of you want any of my ideas that i once had for this story or want advice don't be afraid to PM me.

That's all hope you all have a lovely year (Despite it being 2020).


End file.
